Abby Theft's Diary
The Destiny Of Stealing I don't really like to steal that much the only reason I steal is because that's a part of my destiny . I mean what's the point of stealing I mean other people get more better key roles in their stories but what do I get stealing . Like c'mon stealing isn't like a key role its just being bad and if you do bad you get bad back . Seriously even Damsels get more advanced key roles than me even if they just need help and princes save them but nobody saves me or curses me I just steal I know I have a role in my story to help the girl but I want a bigger helping role than that . But if I could steal something it would be The Storybook Of Legends Chapter 1 I was in General Villainy when suddenly Faybelle Thorn and Ramona Badwolf had a big fight and it was over a test but it was Faybelle's fault because she was to busy playing with her magic that at the end she took Ramonas paper so Ramona got angry and had a fight everybody was watching even I'm surprised . Anyway Autumness slumped down on her chair to ask me to a question she was asking me "After class do you want to go to the Muffingtons Bakery ? I said " Yes " . Chapter 2 After class we had some break time so we went to the Muffingtons Bakery as we got closer we saw Muffy Muffington hexting her father then we went up to her and I asked for two apple muffins and Autumness asked her for 3 pumpkin muffins . She made them right away and we didnt have to pay at all . We thanked her for the muffins and left as we got into are dorm room .Autumness started to pick out the perfect dress for Legacy Day but I didnt because I had a plan to act as if I was absent so I would steal The Storybook Of Legends the next day . But if I was going to act absent I had to find a place where I could disguise and hide . Chapter 3 It was is Legacy Day the day that fairytale descendants have to sign the Storybook Of Legends . But I don't want to steal I rather be a damsel like Darling Charming than steal anything from anybody . It was time for Legacy Day there starting it right so I ran off well unless they have a great security system . I saw the Hot Cross Buns Carriage maybe I can disguise as a worker there so I was finally there and I asked the guy if I could be a worker for an hour or two and he said "Yes" so he gave a apron with work clothes and I put my hair into a bun so nobody would notice me while he was selling Hot Cross Buns After I was done working I went back to Ever After High and I slept . Chapter 4 In Magicology we had Show And Spell first Farrah Goodfairy got to show her magic then Faybelle then Raven Queen and more people showed there magic . After Magicology we had lunch break and I sat next to my crush James Hare soon after that his girlfriend Millera Mills , the daughter of the miller Chapter 5 As soon as Mr.Grimm left his office I tried to look for the Storybook Of Legends but no luck I asked Cedar to help me since I told her that I wanted to change my story she agreed and helped . Chapter 6 Category:Diaries Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction